The Kid
by Zanaliay
Summary: No, there's not going to be anybodyxanybody. Its just belongs to the category humour. So no worries, Hanabusa fan-girls!May contain spoilers for the anime. Also posted on Quizilla, under the same name.
1. The Kid

Summary: Hanabusa is followed home by a little girl. She lands Hanabusa in all sorts of trouble, but seems quite attached to him. He wants her to go as fast as possible, but she seems reluctant to.

* * *

Hanabusa walked along the snowy streets of the town, impatient to get out of the cold. Honestly, the winters were getting colder every year! He was grumbling to himself, when he felt a tug on his leg. He looked down, expecting his shoe had caught on something. What had actually happened was quite different.

A small girl was holding his leg down as if her life depended on it. Hanabusa did the first thing that cam into his mind.

"Get off me, kid."

"I don't wanna!"

"I don't care about what you want! Get off!"

"No!"

"What do you WANT?"

"I want you to bite me!"

"Are you quite sane?"

She let go, and got up. Looking at him very seriously, she said, "Well, I can't be sane, if I'm insane at the same time, because if I'm insane and sane at the same time, there's no way I can be sane, because then I'd already be insane. But technically, I'm not insane, because I'm sane enough to think of and say all this insane stuff!" She smiled sweetly.

Hanabusa was confused. "What?"

She pouted. "I just told you 'what'!"

"Whatever…" Hanabusa turned to leave.

* * *

"I keep telling you to LET GO!"

"And I keep saying I DON'T WANNA!"

Hanabusa and the girl had reached the Kuran family's mansion. They were struggling...ok, Hanbusa was struggling up the path to the door.

Hearing the ruckus, Ruka and Akatsuki came to see what was wrong. Ruka got there first. She took one look at the little girl, then glaring at Hanabusa, "Who is this?" She asked.

"I have absolutely no idea!"

"I have a name, you know…"

"And what is it?" Ruka asked, curious as to what had led to the scene.

"I'm Sora."

Ruka turned back to Hanabusa. "And WHY is she with you?"

"She wants me to bite her."

"What? And you let her come with you?"

"Well, she didn't exactly give me much of a chance…"

"She looks about six years old, and YOU, a SIXTEEN year old vampire couldn't do anything?"

"She's evil! She tried to choke me, and hit me over the head with a stick!"

Ruka looked at Sora, who had wandered off a little way, and was making a little snowman. She looked at Hanabusa, and her expression clearly said 'Any other lies?'

"B-but I'm not LYING! Ruka, you have to-" He stopped as he saw Yuki coming towards them.

"What's going on?" She asked the two older vampires.

Hanabusa told her what he had told Ruka.

"Ok…" Yuki seemed to be looking for something to say. "I'll leave her to you." She walked very quickly back to the house.

Ruka sighed. "Well, I don't think we can just kick her out. She must be getting cold, I'll take her inside." She walked over to Sora, and picked up the little girl. As they went over to the house, Sora stuck out her tongue at Hanabusa.

He resisted the urge to howl at the sky.

* * *

Hanabusa was throwing things across his room. Quite things, he didn't want to get into trouble.

"Stupid little BRAT! Who does she think she is? Barging in like THAAAT!" With the last word, he threw a pillow at the door with exceptional force.

It would have been ok if the door had remained closed a while longer, but at it was opened by Kaname, and the pillow struck him straight in the face. Hanabusa paled.

"Hello, Aidou." He put the pillow on Hanabusa's bed. "I wanted to inform you that I will be gone for a few days. I want Yuki's lessons to resume as normal." He paused. "I initially didn't want to give you this, but now I feel you deserve it." Saying so, he slapped Hanabusa across the face.

Kaname left, leaving a dizzy Hanabusa on the floor.

* * *

Note: Expect a lot of updates, as this (Making up stories) is one of the main things I do with my friend.


	2. A Little Adventure In Hillson Village

Yesterday had been horrible for Hanabusa. That little kid was turning his life into living hell! He had lost count as to the number of times she had unintentionally gotten him into trouble. And then, then she'd look at him with the most innocent eyes, and he'd forgive her. Big mistake. Five minutes later, because he'd forget to be wary, she'd do it again.

Hanabusa just wanted to stay in bed, and sleep the day away. He turned, and pulled the blankets up. Yeah, it would be nice to stay in bed all day…

"HANABUSA!" A muffled yell woke him up. He opened his eyes to an ugly face. He did the first thing that came into his mind. And that was screaming like a girl. When he finished, he calmed down enough to realize it was a mask. His mask. The one he used to scare people he didn't like.

"Jeez, kid. What are you trying to do? Give me a heart attack? Where'd you find that anyway?"

Sora shrugged. "I forgot."

Hanabusa facepalmed. "Just take it off…"

Sora tugged at it. "I can't"

"What?"

"I can't get it off! It's stuck!"

Hanabusa tried too. "How did you get it on?"

"I don't know!"

With one strong pull, he got it off. He sighed. "Please, don't do something like that again! What if I wasn't able to get it…" Hanabusa stopped when he noticed she was tearing up "Hey…don't…"

"Th-that hurt…."

"Um…if you don't cry, I'll…I'll…I'll give you one of those!" He pointed to one of his shelves, where he stored his collection of junk. Or as he referred to it, his treasures.

Sora was cheerful once more. "Ok!" She said, and skipped off downstairs.

"That was a mood swing…"

* * *

After getting dressed, Hanabusa headed downstairs and into the kitchen.

"That's VERY interesting Sora…" He heard Yuuki telling Sora.

"What's very interesting?" He asked, coming in to the room.

"Oh, hello, Aidou-senpai!" Said Yuuki. Not in a very pleasant way.

"W-what's wrong…"

"Sora's been telling me how she guessed you were a vampire!"

"Oh…"

"I doubt Kaname would like it."

"Eep."

"I'll be sure to tell him, if you don't give me anymore lessons."

* * *

For the second time, Hanabusa had been reduced to throwing pillows. He had agreed to Yuuki's conditions, figuring that either way, he would get a good slap for Kaname.

"Stupid KID!" He snarled, and threw another pillow at the door. This time too, it opened at the wrong time. Hanabusa feared it was Kaname, but it was only Akatsuki. But it still hit him in the face, and he burnt it.

"Ruka told me about the kid. I assume that's the reason for you behavior?"

* * *

"How old are you, Sora?" Asked Ruka

"I'm six and a half!"

"And what's your last name?"

"It's confusing, I don't remember."

"Oh. And how did you get lost?"

"I was following someone who was selling the _prettiest_ marbles! And when I looked back, my mommy was gone…"

Ruka felt sorry for the little girl.

"Miss Ruka?"

"Yes, Sora?" Ruka replied.

"Can I go play with Hanabusa?"

"Sure."

"Ok, see you later!" Sora jumped off her seat, and ran upstairs; only pausing to get a teddy bear Yuuki had given her.

She walked along the corridor leading to Hanabusa's room. Sora heard another voice in there. _'Goody!'_ She thought, _'More people to play with!'_

"…reason for your behavior?"

"Yes she is. I HATE her. She's gotten me into so much trouble! I wish she'd never come here!" Hanabusa huffed and turned to the door. Sora was standing there. He jumped. Had she heard…?

She had. The tears were already falling. Sora ran off without a word, leaving the teddy behind.

"Kid! WAIT!"

But she had already left. Hanabusa picked up the bear. "Oh man…Yuuki's gonna kill me for that one…"

* * *

"I'm starving!" Hanabusa said, as he sat down at the table, waiting for the food to come to him.

Ruka looked around. "Say, where's Sora?"

"She isn't back yet?" Hanabusa cried.

Ruka turned her death glare on him. "Just WHAT did you do?"

* * *

Hanabusa kicked a stone. Stupid Ruka. She said he wouldn't get a thing to eat unless he went out and found Sora.

Grumbling to himself, he walked on, until he found a fork in the path. "Aw…which way do I go?" He was still pondering on this, when he noticed someone coming down the path.

The someone saw him too. "Hi, Hanabusa!"

Hanabusa looked up forlornly. "Hi Kagami…."

Kagami was a childhood friend of Hanabusa's. She said she had been coming to dinner, but he had gone and forgotten to tell everybody at the mansion. If she found out…sometimes, though a good deal lesser than Kaname, she was still scary.

Kagami had green eyes, and brown hair which she always left loose. It hung till just past her shoulders. She was about the same height as Hanabusa, but a little shorter. Her favorite accessory was a locket with a mirror inside. It was an heirloom passed down through the family for generations, always given to the daughter that had the power Kagami had.

She took a step back. "Woah. Serious you is no fun. What're you doing anyway?"

"Eh? Oh, I'm looking for the kid. Want to hel- WHY IS EVERYONE CRYING TODAY?"

"Y-you horrible person! And you didn't even TELL me about the wedding!"

Hanabusa realized she had gotten the wrong idea. "NO! NO! It's not what you're THINKING!" After a hurried explanation, Kagami calmed down.

"I'm sorry, but come one, you're 16; you can't blame me for getting excited… Now, about this kid…"

"Yeah?"

"About wee big? And wee wide? Dark hair in a ponytail? And CUTEST eyes?"

"Yes!"

"She was walking that way." Kagami pointed over her shoulder with her thumb. "And she didn't look happy."

"That would be the direction of Hillson Village?"

"Yes, I suppose."

"Let's go."

* * *

Hillson village was having its annual fair that day. Complete with a maze of stalls, huge crowds, and even a few rides. Plenty of places for a little girl to be.

"How about we split up?" Kagami suggested. "We'll find her faster."

"Ok…how about we meet up near that bell tower in an hour?"

Kagami nodded, and went away, melting into the crowd. Hanabusa stared after her for a second, and then went in the opposite direction.

* * *

A half hour later-

"WHERE IS SHE?" Hanabusa screamed. The usual din drowned out most of his noise, but the few people directly next to him hurriedly moved out of the way.

While he was considering trying to find Kagami, she found him. Or rather, she ran right past him. "Get back here!" She yelled at someone farther ahead. She paused when she spotted Hanabusa, and dragged him off too. "Hurry up, Hanabusa!"

"Did you find her?"

"Yes, no we have to catch her!"

"She's running?"

"No, the person who's carrying her is running!"

"She was kidnap-"

"Oh shut up, I lost track of him…" She thought for a second, and then taking a look at the humans around her, she took a deep breath.

Hanabusa had seen that look before. "Oh no, no way, no, no, no! You are NOT going to do something only a vampire can do and get us killed by a hunter!"

"I have no intention of letting that little girl get killed either!" She jumped, rising above the heads of the villagers, and using the gained height to her advantage, she spotted the kidnapper. After landing on the roof of a stall, she gestured for Hanabusa to follow, and then proceeded to go from stall roof to roof, swiftly catching up with their quarry.

Hanabusa sighed, and followed, ignoring the horrified looks the villagers were giving them. Why did Kagami have to be so impulsive? She was just as bad as Yuuki.

"Kagami! Stop!" He pounced, and knocked her down. "We'll be killed by hunters for disrupting human festivities or something!"

"Fine, fine. I'll take care of it. You go get the child." She faced the still unmoving villagers, and opened the locket around her neck. There was a mirror inside it, and Kagami held it up for everyone to see. "Now everybody…look at the nice pretty mirror…" Kagami's voice seemed to consist of many layers. The villagers all suddenly adopted a dreamy look, and obliged.

Hanabusa was already off. Kagami would take care of it. She had pulled one like this back at Cross Academy, to a huge group of Day Class girls.

That was Kagami's power as a Noble. Hypnotizing, deleting and making up memories, pulling people into unconsciousness… in short, anything to do with the mind.

The kidnapper was a Level E. A Level E acting on orders. He would never have gone to all the trouble of running around with a girl in a crowded fair ground. It would have been on the spot drinking for blood.

Hanabusa followed him into the top of the Bell Tower.

* * *

Inside the Bell Tower-

"Um…Kid? You in here?" Hanabusa said as he looked over his shoulder. _"Of all the places around here, it's the dark creepy one I have to go to…"_ He thought.

There was a sound behind him. He whirled around. There was the Level E. He seemed to be scared out of his wits. He was holding a struggling Sora under his arm.

"If you try to kill me, I'll drop her!" The Level E looked like he meant it. Standing next to the window, it would certainly be easy for him. "Come closer and I do it, you blonde-haired idiot!"

"Yeah right, and if I leave, you take her away anyway!" He lunged at the vampire.

True to his word, Sora went out the window.

"KID!" Hanabusa lurched to the window and stared down. Sora looked like she was falling in slow motion.

There was no way he could get to her in time. She would…she would… Hanabusa couldn't bring himself to even think about it.

* * *

While he was thinking all this, Kagami had finished dealing with the villagers, and was making her way to him. She happened to hear his yell and see Sora plummeting. "Do I have to do everything?" She muttered, and ran off to the rescue.

* * *

"Good going, Kagami!" Hanabusa yelled down at her, as she darted under the falling Sora, seconds before she hit the ground. He saw her saying something to the little girl, making her fall asleep.

Well, now that was over. He turned back to the Level E. "Now then, what was that about my hair?"

You really have to feel sorry for that Level E...

* * *

"I'm hungry too, now!" Kagami complained.

She and Hanabusa were walking back to the mansion. Kagami carried a sleeping Sora on her back. The Level E had been disposed off. His brain had unfortunately been too messed up for Kagami to see who had sent him.

"Poor kid; I wonder why she ran off? I know, I'll check!" Kagami used her power to see into Sora's recent memories. She cut off the connection, and then faced Hanabusa menacingly. "Hanabusa…" which is all Hanabusa waited to hear before he ran away as fast as he could, to escape the wrath of Kagami.

"You unfeeling, insensitive, immature IDIOT! Do you have any idea what the result of that could have been? You could have gotten her killed! And get back here! You're about to get punished!"

Oblivious to all this, and liking the nice lady who had saved her, Sora slept on, a small smile on her face.


	3. Morris, Kangae, and Sora's Surprise

_The last chapter was inspired by Megurine Luka's 'Tower'. And Kagami's powers come from reading too much Molly Moon at a stretch. Also from Kana's mirror in Inuyasha. Gah…I'm easily influenced aren't I?_

_

* * *

_

"Hey, I think we should find your parents, Sora." Yuuki said over breakfast.

"How do we do that?" Hanabusa asked.

"We ask Sora where she lives! Where DO you live, Sora?"

"Oh, no particular place, we're always moving!"

"Then…where were you last?"

"Um…I don't know…Somewhere near when I started following Hanabusa!"

Yuuki turned to Hanabusa. "And where was that?"

"I think…somewhere near 3rd street." He replied. "And shouldn't we wait for Kagami before we run off somewhere?"

Kagami was coming over to spend the day with them, and had promised to be there before breakfast. Right now, she was late.

Hanabusa looked out the window, toward the gates. "I wonder why she got held up…"

* * *

Kagami grabbed her coat and made for the door. Sure, she was a vampire, but that didn't mean she didn't feel cold.

"Ah…I'm gonna be so late! And I still have to run that errand!"

Hoping that she would not slip on the ice, and break her bones or something, Kagami arrived in front of an ancient looking shop. _'Morris Antiques'_ proclaimed the sign on top. Kagami pushed open the door, slowing her pace. This place always made her do that. It was just so quite…

"How can I help?" A scratchy voice from the shadows questioned, making Kagami jump. "Oh, Miss Maato, it's you."

"Hello, Mr. Morris. Is my locket ready?"

Morris was the owner of the store. Kagami's family had been customers to his family for ages. The most frequently brought in item was the locket currently owned by Kagami, to get it polished. She had given it to the old man the night before, after the episode in Hillson Village.

"Yes," The old man rasped. "I'll go get it." He bustled off to the back of his shop, while Kagami waited impatiently, occasionally glancing at the clock.

After what seemed like an age, he was back, holding Kagami's locket in his hands.

Kagami accepted it. "Thank you, it looks beautiful!" She handed him some money, and exited the shop.

She ran to the end of her street, and slipped in between two buildings. She didn't usually go this way due to the rats (Which she absolutely HATED), but she didn't have a choice right now, because she was late, and her friends at Kuran mansion would start to get worried.

Kagami didn't notice the sad look Mr. Morris gave her. The shadowy figure that had been hiding out of sight all this while appeared behind her.

"_Good work, Morris. You will be left alone now…"_ It said, and evaporated into nothing.

Morris buried his face in his hands. "Oh, what have I done?" He whispered.

* * *

Kuran Mansion-

Kagami nearly slammed into the door. She didn't have to knock, as the door was opened by an enthusiastic Sora. "Hello. Are you Miss Kagami?"

Sora didn't remember a thing of the incident in the village, as Kagami had wiped her memories.

"Yes I am."

"Come in! Everyone's waiting for you! They're going outside!"

Kagami allowed herself to be dragged by the little girl. She was lead to the spacious sitting room, where everyone was.

"Where's everyone going?" Kagami questioned.

"We're going to try and find Sora's parents!"

In a little while, they were all outside. Due to Yuuki's insistence that they walk, they made their way along the footpath. Kagami and Sora were in the back.

"Miss Kagami?"

"Yeah, Sora?"

"I don't wanna leave…"

"Aw, don't worry Sora. Nobody wants you to, they just know your parents are worried about you, and want them to stop worrying."

"Ok…Hey, I think I lived over there!"

Everyone halted. "There?" Kagami asked. "But it's just an empty plot of land!"

"I know, that's were we put up camp last week, I'm sure!"

"Well it doesn't look like they're there now."

"Mommy said we were going that way." Sora pointed to the horizon. "I don't know how far away they went…"

'_Horrible people.'_ Kagami thought. _'Just packing up and leaving without their daughter…"_

"Do we have to walk all the way?" Hanabusa moaned. "A car could never go through terrain like that. The wheels would sink into the snow in five minutes!"

"Stop moaning, Hanabusa. It's annoying." Akatsuki, his cousin said. "But he is right. And walking in this snow will be tiring too…"

"Oh no need for that, we'll just use this!" Kagami smiled, and stepped back from the others. She opened her locket.

"What're you doing, Kagami?" Yuuki asked.

"It's a new trick my mother taught me last week!" Kagami closed her eyes. After around ten seconds of that, the locket started to glow. The glow intensified, and then concentrated at one point. It became blinding, and everyone covered their eyes.

When the light stopped, there was a beautiful snow white horse standing there.

"Wow." Was all Hanabusa managed to say. Then after a minute, "That's amazing, Kagami. Hey, you alright? He added with concern, for Kagami was leaning against a light post, and taking in deep breaths.

'_That's odd…_' She thought. _'I've never felt this before. The locket…it hurt me…it's never done that before…'_

'_**It will get worse…'**_

Kagami jumped. Was that her imagination? It had happened before, she had seen and heard things that weren't there, because of exhausting her energy, but they had all had a certain dreamy quality to them. This had seemed so real….

'_Calm down, girl,'_ She told herself, _'it was just your imagination.'_

After composing herself, she moved towards the horse, and muttered into its ear. It neighed, and bowed its head.

Kagami faced her friends. "Listen up guys; this is Kangae, an embodiment of my thoughts. Don't look so surprised. The mind is my domain, so I can detach it, and then reattach it. I'll be useless for a while after this, so I'm not invincible or anything." She smiled as if it was the most normal thing in the world. "Hanabusa, go with Sora, and see if you can find her parents."

"Me? Why me?"

"No reason." Saying so, Kagami collapsed into the snow.

"Guess that's what she meant by 'useless for a while'." Yuuki muttered. "Kain-senpai, pick her up, and let's go home. It's getting cold."

"Hey, don't treat her like an inanimate object!" Hanabusa objected, when Akatsuki slung Kagami over his shoulder.

"How else should I carry her?"

"Um…I…carry on."

Sora giggled.

"Aw, shut up, kid." Hanabusa mumbled.

* * *

They had been riding for a while. Three hours to be exact.

"Hanabusa?" Sora asked.

"What, Kid?"

"Is Miss Kagami gonna be ok?"

"Yeah, she said she was going to be."

"Oh, ok."

"Hey, Kid?"

"Yeah?"

"I've noticed something. MISS Kagami. MISS Ruka. MISS Yuuki. MISTER Akatsuki. Why just Hanabusa?"

"Because I like you!"

"Then shouldn't you show me some more respect?"

"No, not really."

Hanabusa grumbled.

"Did I do something wrong, Hanabusa?"

"No, Kid. You didn't."

Sora opened her mouth to ask why he was grumbling then, but she forgot to, when Kangae reared up, nearly throwing her off. Without warning, it ran back as fast as it could, despite Hanabusa's protests.

* * *

Kuran Mansion-

Kagami was waiting for them at the mansion. Ruka was helping her stand. Kangae stopped in front of the door, and disintegrated. Hanabusa fell and Sora landed heavily on him. The dust from Kangae all floated towards Kagami, and she held out the locket. When dust landed on it, the mirror absorbed it.

After a minute, Kagami had it all collected, and she was able to stand again. Yuuki called the four of them inside, and they all sat around the fire in the sitting room.

"Kagami, you're horse-"

"I know what happened."

"What? How?"

"I told you, Kangae was an embodiment of my thoughts!"

"Oh yeah!"

Kagami gave him a look that clearly said 'You are such an idiot'. Before she had a chance to voice this, she was interrupted by Kaname coming into the room. Everyone other than Yuuki stood up in greeting.

Kaname waited for all of them to sit. "Before I go, Aidou- How are Yuuki's lessons going?"

Hanabusa jumped up, and started apologizing as fast as he could. "I'msorryKaname-Sama, *cough*Blackmail*cough*, Iwasunabletocomplete-"Which was as far as he got in his superfast, muddled up sentence, before Kaname got tired and slapped him.

Kaname went upstairs to retire to his room, and Hanabusa clutched his cheek, still on the floor. Kagami bent down. "Do you always have to get into trouble?"

"Yeah, it's a talent I have."

After Hanabusa sat down again, Kagami asked Sora. "Sora? Why do you want Hanabusa to bite you?"

"I wanna be a vampire!"

"Hanabusa can't do that. Only Yuuki or Kaname can. And they're not allowed to."

"Oh…"

"Why do you want to be a vampire?"

"Well, I don't like my parents killing vampires, so I thought maybe if I became a vampire, they would stop, and get to realize how vampires aren't so bad!"

Everyone's eyes had gone wide after 'Killing Vampires'.

Kagami gulped. "J-just what are your parents, anyway?"

"They call themselves 'Hunters'!"


	4. The Handbook Filler

Hey, everyone! This chapter has no effect on the story, it's just random. Though there may be references to this chapter in the rest of the story, you should be able to figure it out even without reading this.

Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji reference in this chapter!

* * *

"Hey, Miss Yuuki, where's Hanabusa going?" Sora asked. She was observing him through the window.

"Grocery shopping, Sora." Yuuki replied and stepped out of the room.

"Grocery shopping, huh?" Sora said to herself, and unseen by anyone, she grabbed her coat and ran after Hanabusa.

Hanabusa jumped and turned back. "Guess that kid isn't there after all…My imagination is going overdrive…" He turned and continued to walk, when he heard a thud behind him. He turned again, and saw Sora behind, picking herself up after a fall. "Oh, it's just the kid." Hanabusa continued to go on. Then he stopped. "THE KID?" Once more, he turned. She wasn't there. He shivered. "I'm going crazy…"

"No you're not!"

There she was. In FRONT of him. "How did you get there? You were over there a minute ago!"

Sora looked confused. "I walked, of course."

"B-but…"

"Is something wrong, Hanabusa?"

"No. Nothing, kid."

"Can I come too grochiry shopping too?"

"Grochiry?"

"Yeah, Grochiry."

"Do you mean 'Grocery'?"

"Yeah, Gro-gra- What you said."

"No."

"Why not?"

"No."

"Please?" And she looked at him with puppy eyes, and he couldn't resist.

"Fine…"

* * *

Hanabusa and Sora had reached the local grocery story. Sora had to be pulled away from various dogs many times. Sometimes at the cost of a little skin. But Hanabusa was a vampire. He healed quickly. That isn't to say it didn't hurt.

"…and, no pulling apples off the bottom of the stack or something." Hanabusa was lecturing Sora on staying out of trouble. "THAT GOES FOR CANS TOO." For Sora was about to pull out a can from a HUGE pile.

"Really?"

"YES."

"Ok, then!"

"Now don't leave my sight!"

* * *

10 minutes later-

"WHERE IS SHE?" Hanabusa ran around frantically, earning weird looks from other shoppers.

Th PA system turned on. "There is a lost child in Aisle 6. We request the guardian to come collect her."

Hanabusa ran.

* * *

Aisle 6-

"I'm not coming down!" Sora yelled from her perch atop a shelf.

"You HAVE to, miss!" An unfortunate salesperson replied. "I'm sorry the spider scared you!"

"I'm NOT coming DOWN!"

Hanabusa arrived at the scene. "Sor-How the *BEEP* did you get up there?"

"HANABUSA!" Sora cocked her head. "What does *BEEP* mean?"

Hanabusa clapped his hands to his mouth. "N-nothing. You just forget it…"

"Ok…" Sora shifted her position, and the shelf swayed. She fell of onto the floor, but the shelf continued to move.

The salesperson jumped to the side to avoid a few glass bowls that had fallen off the shelf. Hanabusa ran forward, the picture of a hero. If it was a movie, he'd have been running in slow motion.

He tripped. The shelf fell.

"KID!" Hanabusa cried. "Oh…I'm gonna miss her. Sure, she caused me a lot of trouble, but she never meant it…" He let his head drop, and he lay face down on the floor.

"Hanabusa? Are you ok?"

Hanabusa sniffed. "She's haunting me…"

"No I'm not! I'm perfectly fine!"

His head snapped back up. "You are? But…how?"

"It missed me!"

"It did?"

"Yeah! Isn't that lucky? I would have been hurt bed, huh? Even worse than the time I fell and scraped my knee?"

Hanabusa stared. He had the feeling this kid hadn't the slightest idea about death. "Um…yeah."

The journey home was uneventful. Hanabusa just couldn't understand why they were letting Sora stay with them, even though she was a hunter's child. That was ASKING for trouble…

"Cuteness is death…" He muttered.

"Huh?" Sora looked up.

"Nothing, kid. Let's go inside." He opened the door.

"HANABUSA!" Hanabusa was knocked down by Kagami who attacked him with a hug.

"Kagami! Get off me! What's the big idea?"

Kagami got up, but didn't answer him directly. She turned back to the house. "And THAT, Ichijou, is how you imitate Lizzy."

Ichijou stepped outside. "That IS much better than mine. But I didn't have anybody to fall on, you moved…"

"Have you two been watching anime again?" Hanabusa practically screamed. It was worse than Kaname sometimes, when they watched anime together and then got influenced by it.

"Yes." They replied so similarly, it was almost scary.

"Ok…"

Ichijou glanced at his watch. "Oh, I have to go. See you later, Hanabusa and Kagami!"

"Bye, Mister-Whoever-You-Are!" Sora said.

After Ichijou had gone, Kagami turned to Hanabusa. "I have something to show you!" She dragged him inside.

After pushing him down on the couch, Kagami rummaged in a bag, and pulled out a book.

"A book? What's so interesting about it?" Then he saw the title. "_How to Take Care Of Children_? Why do I need that?"

"Well, you obviously don't know how to look after a kid; you made her cry, after all."

"B- but I didn't do it on pur-"

Kagami didn't allow Hanabusa to finish. "Chapter 1: Know how to scold." She shut the book.

Hanabusa looked skeptically at her. "What, you were all fired up, and then you shut the book after reading the chapter heading?"

"Well, the book says in bold that you have to complete each step, and well, the first step is at like, -10% completed."

"Well, I can't tell her off without a reason!"

"Yeah…you're right." Kagami muttered

"THANK YOU." Hanabusa said.

"Sora, bite him in the arm!"

"Ok!" Sora said happily.

"Wh- OW!" Hanabusa stood and tried to shake Sora off.

"No!" Kagami yelled, "SCOLD, not SHAKE!"

"FINE!" Hanabusa looked down at Sora, determined to yell. He opened his mouth but then closed it again when he saw her face. It looked so cute and innocent… "Um…b-bad girl?"

"Not like that, you DOLT." Kagami said, and took a deep breath. "BAD GIRL! YOU SHOULDN'T BITE PEOPLE! IT'S THE WORST BEHAVIOUR! HAVEN'T YOU BEEN RAISED BETTER? LET GO RIGHT NOW, OR YOU WILL BE PUNISHED!"

Both Sora and Hanabusa backed up. A lot.

Sora started sniffling. Then the thunder in Kagami's face disappeared, and it turned happy. "Now, that's a good girl!" She cuddled Sora.

"Thank you!" Sora said with a smile.

Hanabusa didn't understand it. HE hadn't yelled at Sora. But that didn't stop her from crying and running off to get captured by a random Level E. Kagami went all out, then said a simple 'Good Girl', and everything was fine.

"You don't have to understand, Hanabusa…" Kagami said in a creepy tone.

"H-how did you know that was what I was thinking?"

"Oh please, I've known you long enough for that. You really should learn how to disguise your thoughts." Kagami smiled, and pulled out her book again. "Ok…Chapter 2 now!" She flipped through the pages. "Ooh…this is going to be fun…"

Hanabusa did not like the look on her face.

* * *

"Ok! Here comes the train! Open wide and say 'ah'." Hanabusa said without much enthusiasm.

"Nu-uh" Sora said, and clamped her mouth shut.

Hanabusa turned to Kagami. "Can't we just give her something she likes?"

"No way!" Kagami said. "It must be nutritious."

"Why are you putting me through this TORTURE?"

"Consider this payback for…the tarantula incident."

"I said I was sorry!"

"Sorry won't cut it!"

"Hmph. Like I was saying, open wide and say 'AH'!"

Sora shook her head.

"Ok…something different…Here comes the plane! Now EAT."

More head shaking.

"HERE COMES THE JUMBO JET WITH THE PLANE ENGINE WHICH WILL SELF DESTRUCT AND KILL EVERYONE IN THE WORLD IF YOU DON'T OPEN YOUR MOUTH!"

Sora stopped shaking, mostly because she was stunned. Hanabusa took advantage of this, and forced the spoon into her mouth. Sora choked it down.

Kagami took out the book. "Um…to prevent you from getting arrested because of child abuse, I'm going to say we completed that step."

"Great. What's next?" Hanabusa had long ago given up arguing with her.

"Chapter 3: Bath Time!"

Hanabusa blushed.

Kagami snapped the book shut. "Don't worry, I'll do that!"

* * *

_A while later-_

The sound of running water stopped, and Kagami led Sora outside in a bath robe. "Wait here, Sora, I'll be right back!" Saying so, Kagami ran downstairs.

Hanabusa was sitting on the sofa. "Done?" He asked.

"Sort of." Kagami replied and picked up a bag. "Come on."

"What's in the bag?"

"Clothes for Sora!"

"You bought them yesterday?"

"No, they're my old clothes."

"You're gonna dress her up in rags?"

"Who said they were rags?"

"Well, they must be old…aren't they?"

"You'll see…"

* * *

_Five Minutes Later-_

"Ta-da!" Kagami announced.

"Looks a little loose…" Hanabusa muttered.

Sora nodded, and pushed the shoulder of the dress up again. "These clothes are pretty, don't make me take them off!"

"Time for a little…female magic!"

"How are your powers going to help here? Are you gonna make her forget it's loose? Or maybe make everyone AROUND her forget it's loose?" Hanabusa laughed. He was teasing her, reminding her of a little plan gone wrong when they were children.

"I'm not gonna use my powers!"

"Then…how are you going to.-"

"With THIS!" Kagami brandished a pin.

"This I gotta see."

* * *

_One minute later-_

"All done!"

"That isn't possible. Just one pin…"

"Just because you only SAW one pin doesn't mean there weren't more." Kagami said in a wise-sage tone.

"Yeah, yeah." He observed Sora's outfit. "I don't like it that much. Too pink." He turned to Kagami. "Don't you think so?" When he saw her face he backed away slowly. "Hey…what's wrong with you?"

"Y-you said you liked it when I wore it for your 8th birthday!"

"Um…you see… that was…"

"Come on, Sora. We have better things to do." Saying so, Kagami stormed out of the room.

* * *

_Dinner Time-_

"I'm starving!" Hanabusa declared as he came down the stairs, heading towards the dining room. "Hey, Akatsuki!" Akatsuki didn't return the greeting quite so enthusiastically.

The two of them sat down at the table. Hanabusa looked at the empty seats. "Its just you, me, Kagami and Ruka tonight, huh?"

"Yes."

"Don't talk much, do you?"

Ruka came into the room. "Kagami's finishing up cooking and bringing it in."

"Kagami's food is gr-" Hanabusa jumped up as realization hit him. "K-Kagami's cooking?"

"Yes, what's wrong?"

"Oh snap…" Hanabusa moaned and sank back into his chair.

"I'm guessing he got her angry again." Akatsuki said.

"What did you do this time?" Ruka asked Hanabusa.

"The usual." Said Kagami, as she came in with the plates of food, along with Sora. She placed one plate in front of each person.

There were only four plates. Guess who was left out.

"Where's mine?" Hanabusa asked.

"You don't get anything."

"Please, Miss Kagami? I heard Hanabusa say he was hungry…" Sora pleaded.

Kagami looked at Hanabusa. "You are SO lucky she likes you." She got up and went into the kitchen.

After a few minutes Kagami came back with a covered plate. She dropped it in front of Hanabusa. "There."

Hanabusa cautiously lifted the lid. There was a loaf of bread. He bit into it. "Ugh, this is stale!"

"I know."

* * *

_I know Kagami sort of slipped into 'Mary-Sue' right now, but…I couldn't HELP IT!_


	5. Mister Fairy Tale Villain Voice

Kagami walked along the path deep in thought. Her locket had been bothering her again. She had told her mother, but was told it was her imagination, and that the locket would never hurt one of their family.

"Ah, mom's right. It MUST be my imagination." That's when the locket grew warmer.

* * *

_Kuran Mansion-_

The doorbell rang, and Hanabusa opened the door. "Morning, Kagami!"

Without a word, Kagami dropped her bag and went upstairs.

"Are you still angry at me? But you said you forgave me yesterday!" Hanabusa followed her.

Still silent, Kagami opened the first door. Nobody was inside. She turned to Hanabusa. "Where is Sora?" Her voice sounded robotic.

"Over there…" Hanabusa pointed. "What's wrong with you? It wasn't that big a deal for you to stay angry for so long…"

The door that Hanabusa had pointed opened and Sora came out. "Hi, Miss Kagami!"

Kagami picked Sora up. "Are we gonna play?" Sora asked enthusiastically. Kagami moved back downstairs, and Hanabusa followed. He protested when she started to walk outside.

"Hey, where're you GOING? KAGAMI!" He laid a hand on her shoulder. Almost mechanically, she turned her head.

* * *

The sound of concrete cracking explosively filled the driveway of Kuran mansion. Akatsuki, who was walking towards the door, lifted his head up. "What the hell?" He was in time to see Kagami jump into the tall trees surrounding the Mansion, and Hanabusa following her.

He had nothing better to do, so he followed too.

* * *

"Since when is a hill here?" Hanabusa nearly shrieked. But he didn't. That would be too girly. And shrieking would take up too much time; then he wouldn't be able to follow Kagami. With his luck, Kagami would get away, and Yuuki would have Kaname beat him up. With a sigh, he continued running.

Kagami didn't move with the usual smoothness all Vampires had. It was more like a human. A bit clumsy, and slowing over rough surfaces. Nevertheless, she managed to evade Hanabusa and continued into a stone tower.

Hanabusa paused before he entered. The incident in the Bell Tower back in Hillson Village came rushing back. But this time he would be fighting a vampire of equal status, not a puny Level E. He facepalmed, and muttering something about 'why me?' went inside.

* * *

"Kagami? Kid? Are you two in here?" Hanabusa called into the darkness. He hadn't seen a door into the tower, but there was one now, and it was locked. "Man, I wish Akatsuki was here. I could do with a bit of lig-" His sentence was cut short, as he felt a sharp pain between his shoulder blades, knocking him to the floor. After a small coughing fit, he managed to get back up.

Standing in front of him was Kagami. Though she didn't look much like it. Her eyes seemed unfocused, as though she weren't entirely awake.

That was when the voice spoke. _"I assume you came looking for the child?"_

Hanabusa didn't quite react the way the owner of the voice wanted him to. "Looking? LOOKING? I FOLLOWED HER. And it wasn't easy, either! Do you have any idea what those branches in that stupid forest did to my clothes? Do you have any idea what they COST? And why are you hiding in the shadows like some stupid Fairy-Tale villain? Who's you're role-model? The big bad wolf? Or perhaps its Snow-White's stepmother!"

The fairy tale villain voice was thrown. "I-I could force her to-"

"To WHAT? Something horrible clichéd, like stab herself?" Then what he had said reached Hanabusa's brain. "CAN you do that?"

The fairy tale villain voice said nothing. The room grew brighter, and Hanabusa could make out a flickering image in mid-air, as if it was projected. But he had known Kagami long enough to recognize her Noble Vampire's powers when he saw them. The fairy tale villain voice had spoken the truth. Kagami WAS being controlled. Her powers over the mind, enabled her to make people see things that weren't there, sort of like a haluucination. But she needed physical contact for the beginning, and moreover, registered contact (i.e, the person needed to know she had touched them). Then Hanabusa realized why Kagami hadn't simply run away, and instead taken the time to hit him. He had certainly felt getting hit...

The image was of a figure with a cloak on. It was surrounded by shadows, and the hood was up, leaving no possible method of recognition.

"Let me ask you a question," The fairy tale villain voice said.

"What is it?" Hanabusa asked. He knew what was coming. The were always the same. The villain held someone the hero considered important hostage, after an epic battle with minions, it would turn out somewhat like the situation Hanabusa was in now, and then the villain would make a demand. Sometimes a valuable something. Sometimes the Hero's life. Sometimes to kill an enemy.

"I need something done. Would you do it?"

Hanabusa groaned. He had been exactly right. "Get to the point!"

The fairy tail villain voice, which obviously belonged to the projected image person, seemed slightly miffed. "Fine then. I want you to bring the girl's family to me."

"Who? Kagami or the kid?"

"The kid."

"You wouldn't be nice enough to let them both go if I pretended I was scared, would you Mister Fairy Tale villain?"

"I would have if you hadn't just called me that."

"Oh, you mean Mister Fairy Tale villain?"

"Yes, that."

"And why do you want me to do that?"

"Enough questions! Attack!"

Hanabusa looked around. Did this horribly clichéd villain have a lion or something? Then he felt a fist collide with his chest. He got knocked backward. "Oh," He wheezed, "Kagami's going to attack me!"

Then he noticed Kagami had acquired a shadow ball from somewhere. Just like in the movies! She appeared to be preparing to charge. Hanabusa remained calm, trusting the movies. It was always like this. The hero refused the demand, villain ordered hostage to attack, on the presumption that hero can't hit the hostage, then the hostage fights back, millimeters away from hero's face, then the hero destroys villain.

Unfortunately, it appeared neither Kagami nor Mister Fairy Tale Villain had seen these particular movies, as Kagami's shadow ball impacted with him, and her foot impacted with his face. A few seconds later, Hanabusa impacted with the wall.

"Ow…" He muttered. "I guess the movies got it wrong…"

* * *

_**Kagami's Mind POV-**_

"_You idiot!"_ Kagami's own thoughts sounded hazy to her. _"Why didn't you run?"_

A new voice invaded her thoughts. The same voice that she had heard when she had been walking up the path to Kuran mansion.

"_**Because he thinks you won't hurt him. Under influence from movies."**_

"_He WHAT?" Kagami mind-yelled. "I TOLD him to lay off those things because it was going to his head!" _ She growled. _"Let me kick him."_

_**The voice seemed taken aback. Generally, people it possessed went 'Oh no, please don't hurt him/her! I'll do anything you want!' This was…different. But the voice liked it. "Glad to oblige…" It said, and indeed obliged.**_

"_Oooh, nice kick, Mister Voice! But you should have aimed for his nose."_

"_**I'll do it next time."**_

"_Great!"_

* * *

_**Normal POV-**_

He hadn't imagined it. He was SURE of it. It was most certainly Kagami who had kicked him in the face, not Mister Fairy Tale Voice. Nobody else ever kicked him with that much commitment. But now it was most certainly Mister Fairy Tale Voice who was standing in front of Hanabusa now.

That was when a blast shook the entire room. Mister Fairy Tale Voice cursed and said things that most certainly would not have been included in a Fairy Tale. The image began to disappear, and Kagami jumped straight up, into a hole in ceiling. Hanabusa tried to follow, but unfortunately the hole closed up, and he just hit his head, instead.

Then a section of the wall was blown off to reveal Akatsuki. "Are you all right?" He asked his cousin.

"Yeah, yeah."

"That's not a very nice way to speak to someone who just saved you…"

"Saved me? I could have gotten out of here myself…" Hanabusa was still sore about his…sore head.

Akatsuki smiled smugly. "That was a nice move with the jump."

"Nobody asked you, so shut up."

"Ok, but to think I was going to help you with your…predicament."

Hanabusa was interested. "Help? How?"

"You know how Ichijou's family has those top-secret records on all the HUnters?"

"Yes, I thought of that too, but the problem remains that they're TOP SECRET."

"Well, I convinced Ichijou to-"

He was cut off by Hanabusa, "Bribed Ichijou, more like. What did you do? A week of free manga?"

"A week and a half."

"That smiling idiot would do anything for manga…"

"You're complaining?"

"Not at all, let's get going."

* * *

Hanabusa paused before knocking on Ichijou's door. He always hated coming here… Taking a deep breath, he knocked- once, twice, on the third try, the door was whipped open to reveal the otaku most people knew as Takuma Ichijou.

"Hi, everyone!" He said in an uber-happy chirpy voice. "How are y-"

Hanabusa pushed past him. "No time for pleasantries. The records. Now." He knew he had to stop Ichijou before he said something along the lines of 'I watched this great anime today!' If that happened, he would be unstoppable.

"But I want to tell you about thi-"

"RECORDS, ICHIJOU. NOW."

"Fine, fine." He muttered at them, and after leading them into a spacious sitting room, went to gather the records.

"Stupid otaku…" Hanabusa muttered, thinking how those stupid movies couldn't be any more wrong.

Ichijou came into the room with a pile of scrolls and ancient books. Hanabusa looked at them in dismay. "We have to go through ALL of those?"

Ichijou dusted himself off, and coughed. "No, not all. Give me a description of her family."

Hanabusa and Akatsuki stared at each other. Ichijou waited. "Well?" He asked.

"We don't know much." Hanabusa finally admitted. "Kagami was the one always talking to her."

"Then get Kagami."

"That's sort of…hard to do at the moment…"

"And why's that?"

Hanabusa explained, after which Ichijou sat down, then muttered something to Akatsuki. They both suppressed laughter, and Hanabusa shot up. "What's so funny?" He demanded.

"Let's tell him. I like annoying him." Akatsuki told Ichijou. When Ichijou nodded, "Ichijou just said how you were such an irresponsible person, losing both the child an-"

Hanabusa knew what was coming next. He pounced on Akatsuki, clamping his cousin's mouth shut. Akatsuki wrestled free, and could have left it at that, but said anyway- "I was just going to say 'friend'. You thought of something else, didn't you? Getting ideas, are we?"

"No, of course not. Kagami is just a friend." Hanabusa said, blushing slightly.

"Ah, but how much of a friend?"

Ichijou intervened, due to fear of his house being frozen over then completely burnt to ashes. Well, more a fear of the manga and anime CDs in his room being frozen over and then completely burnt to ashes. "Please don't fight! Can't you tell me ANYTHING about this girl's family?"

"Um…"Hanabusa thought. "I remember! The kid said that her family moves around a lot!"

"Moves around a lot…" Ichijou discarded a bunch of scrolls altogether. He flipped through some books, and then put them away. Finally, after an uncomfortable 15 minutes, he narrowed it down to a single page.

"Here it is. These families," He gestured at the list on the page, "are the only possible ones."

* * *

_(A/N: I have lost motivation. Nobody reviews anymore... *Anime Cry*_

_ On another note, I had to fight every instinct I possessed to type Fairy 'Tale', instead of Fairy 'Tail'. Its official. Anime is brainwashing us. But we don't care, do we?)_


	6. The Woman With The Bazooka

Ichijou glanced at the list. "That's still a lot. Anything else you remember? A bit of their name perhaps?"

"Uh, the kid said the name was confusing to her."

"Confusing, huh?" He scanned the list, and then showed the book to his two friends. He pointed at two names. "I think its one of these. Its confusing enough to make ME confused."

There was a few seconds of silence, after which Hanabusa muttered something about 'not taking much anyway'. Ichijou wondered what he meant. Oh well, he could consider it at another time.

Ichijou shut the book. "Let's go ask them if they've lost a child!"

Hanabusa and Akatsuki both stopped him from going out the door. "Are you CRAZY?" Hanabusa asked Ichijou.

"They're Vampire Hunters. We have to be careful." Akatsuki added.

"Fine…" Ichijou pouted.

* * *

"Are you sure this is it?" Hanabusa asked. He had expected booby traps and what not. Not this caravan with a campfire burning outside it. He turned to his friends, who shrugged.

A little uneasily, they made their way to the door and knocked on it. It creaked open, and they all tensed, wondering what sort of weapon would be pointed in their faces. But what came out was…

…

…

…

An old man.

"What do ye want, ye whippersnappers?"

None of them were sure what to do next. "Uh, do you happen to have a cute little granddaughter?"

The old man leaned towards them. "Eh? Do I plant my water? No, I water the plant. Youngins these days are so cuckoo."

Hanabusa was tempted to retort, but he held his tongue. But before he had a chance to ask again, a woman who looked like she was in her early thirties came outside. She wiped her hands off on an apron, and confronted the newcomers to her home.

"Who are they, dad?" She asked, addressing the old man.

"They're crazy, Matilda! This one-" He pointed at Hanabusa, "-asked me if I plant my water!"

"No we didn't! We asked if you had a granddaughter!" Hanabusa said, taking a step forward. The woman's nose twitched. She muttered something. "Come again?" Hanabusa asked.

"VAMPIRE!" She shouted, and whipped out a bazooka from who-knows-where. But that wasn't what the three present Vampires were worried about. No, they were worried about where she was POINTING the thing. And that place, unfortunately was their heads.

All three made a much undignified break for it, and dived to the side once they had cleared the street. A shot from the bazooka missed Hanabusa by an inch, and hit a parked car. The poor car never had a chance.

"THAT went well." Akatsuki muttered.

"Thank you for the news flash, Mister Sunshine!" Hanabusa said in a complaining voice.

"Let's try the other one!" Ichijou said cheerfully.

"Fine…" Hanabusa said, glaring at 'Mister Sunshine'. "What the address?"

The smile never left Ichijou face. It didn't even falter. "They don't have one!"

"WHAT? HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO FIND THE STUPID PEOPLE?"

He was about to strangle Ichijou when he heard Ruka's voice behind him. "See, Yuuki-sama? I told you idiots never get hurt."

Yuuki nodded. "You were right, Souen-senpai! I shouldn't have been worried at all, even though they left that huge crack in the wa- Hey, you left a huge crack in the wall! Who did that?"

"Me, but Kagami was the one who threw me at it…" Hanabusa muttered.

"But you're the directly guilty one." Yuuki challenged. She didn't give him a chance to respond, and continued. "What're you doing here anyway?" She glanced backwards. "Besides nearly getting killed."

"Oh, nothing much, just TRYING TO FIND PEOPLE WHO DON'T HAVE AN ADDRESS!" Hanabusa glared pointedly at Ichijou.

"But there's another way to find them!" Ichijou said happily.

"There is? Tell us!"

"Ok, we just have to wait for a Vampire attack on a human. They patrol the streets at night!"

Everyone stared at him. Akatsuki cleared his throat. "I have an idea, but one of us is not going to like it."

* * *

"Why do _I_ have to do this?" Hanabusa cried. This was the most embarrassing thing he'd ever been in. A dress. A _DRESS_. A pink, frilly one, with SPARKLES.

"Well," explained Akatsuki, "I obviously can't."

"I'm too dignified for that stuff!" Yuuki giggled.

"Do YOU see me acting scared?" Ruka questioned.

"And Ichijou is taller than you." Akatsuki finished.

"_SO?"_ Hanabusa yelled.

"Well, humans tend to feel kinder towards small females."

"I accept every bit of that, Akatsuki." Hanabusa said. "Except for the little problem that ..!"

"Well, neither of the present females are doing it, you're the last candidate."

Hanabusa nearly tore his hair out. _"Why me?"_ He muttered. And then, in an obviously false high voice- "_Oh, help me! I've been bitten by a vicious beast! I'm bleeding!"_

Everyone looked at him weird, and he mouthed 'What?' Everyone shrugged and let it go.

A black shadow darted along the streets, quickly followed by two others on either side. Hanabusa resumed using his 'acting voice' (as he described it). '_Oh, thank you for saving us! We are forever in you de-"_ He stopped short as a hunter's gun was put under his chin. Guess which end was up.

He quickly glanced around, and noticed that his friends were in similar predicaments. And the embarrassing thing was that there were only three hunters. And they had their hoods up. No way to know who they were. "All right vampire," The hunter who was holding the gun said, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't hurt you."

Hanabusa considered his options. If he decided to fight, he'd probably be dead in three seconds flat. If he mentioned Sora and she was not related to these people in anyway, he'd be dead for kidnapping human children. He decided to go with option two, since there was the smallest chance. "W-we have a little girl with us. Brown hair, green eyes, maybe you know her?" Hanabusa felt like kicking himself. Now he SOUNDED like a kidnapper going to demand ransom. "Uh, I didn't mean it like that sounded, so…are you going to kill me?"

But the gun-holding person didn't answer him. Instead, he threw back his hood. He seemed teen-aged, with purplish-black hair, and green eyes, which were precisely the same shade as Sora's. "You know where my sister is?"

* * *

_(A/N: I'm sorry this is so short, but I wanted update fast since I've been lazy for a couple of weeks.)_


End file.
